


Picture To Burn

by ElizaKroon



Series: Trina Swift (i will name it that if i want) [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: 'Cause I hate thatStupid old pickup truckYou never let me driveYou're a redneck heartbreakWho's really bad at lyingSo watch me strike a matchOn all my wasted timeAs far as I'm concerned you'reJust another picture to burn-Trina finally lets out the pent up frustration, with Mendel's support.





	Picture To Burn

**Author's Note:**

> trina is angery and she says fuck because she gets to. i hope you like this!

A lot had happened to Trina. That was no secret and no surprise to anyone, really. Still, recently, Mendel had noticed that it seemed to be affecting her more. It had been... a month, since Marvin burst into their home and hit her. 

She’d stayed home for a week, staying in bed and crying all day. Mendel couldn’t do much about it, and he hated that. After that, she seemed to be doing better. Until about three days ago. She was on-edge all the time, and didn’t talk much. 

After a very quiet, uncomfortable dinner on Saturday night, Mendel decided to finally do something about it. He cleared his throat and reached for Trina’s hand.

“Darling, you seem very frustrated. You can talk to me.”

Trina shifted. “I’m not frustrated.”

“It’s just us now, dear. You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m just mad. At-“ she grit her teeth, “you know who. And I know that it’s been a month, and that I’m overreacting, and that I should just move on-“

“That’s not true. He hurt you, and you’re allowed to be mad. Honey, you still have pictures of him, don’t you?”

She nodded. “Sadly. They’re hidden away somewhere.”

“Alright. Go get them, and meet me in the backyard.”

Trina nodded, and quickly went upstairs, rummaging through the bottom drawer and opening the box of photos with him. Every story behind it was the same. She was excited to document a moment with him, and he always had the same expression. Annoyed, bored, scowling. She could still feel his eyes pierce her soul.

When she came into the yard, Mendel was sitting on a lawn chair in front of a fire. 

“Mendel... what is all of this?”

“Well, darling. I think this will help you let out your frustration. Throw the pictures in the fire! You’ll feel better.”

“I can’t do that. No, I can’t- There are so many memories in these pictures-“

“And are they good memories?”

Trina went quiet at that. “...no.”

“Exactly. You shouldn’t have to hold onto them when they make you unhappy.”

She took a deep breath and tossed the first photo in the fire, which swallowed it whole. Trina didn’t like to admit it, but seeing the picture burn made her immensely happy. And it made things boil to the surface. She threw a few pictures in the fire, with more aggression this time. Her face flushed red.

“There you go, babe, doesn’t that feel better?”

“Uh-huh. Oh—” she started, holding herself back so she wouldn’t start ranting. Mendel noticed.

“Say anything you want about him. Anything you want. Just get all of the frustration out.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath. “I hate him so much, Mendel. I hate everything about him. The way he talks. He always talks like he’s better than you. Like he controls everything. Like he’s fucking God or something. I hate the way he smiles when he lies. It’s this... it’s this grin. It’s so malicious. I hate his stupid know-it-all rants. I hate the way he honks when he pulls up to someone’s house. It’s like, have you not heard of doorbells? I hate the way his voice gets unnecessarily loud in public. Everyone always stared at us for it. It was so embarrassing. I hate the way he gets mad, the way he punches walls and throws vases, the way he yells, the way he slams doors, the way he calls me names, the way he fucking hits me!”

She threw all the pictures in the fire gradually throughout her rant, screaming out the last words. Trina fell back into the other chair Mendel set down for her, breathing heavily and watching the fire roar. Mendel smiled and took her hand.

“Feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s make some s’mores, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that was picture to burn! i'm posting this early so i can queue it on my blog (valenciaruiz follow me) for 8 pm in my timezone


End file.
